warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Khazamga 1st Rough Riders "Hard Chargers"
History They hail from the Chevandira Plains- named for the single fortress city in the otherwise flat land around it, following flocks of sheep and goats from one patch of grazing land to another. They are always on watch for Orks, knowing that they protect their livelihoods and families at any cost, even their own lives. Taking all of this into account,the Departmento Munitorum called upon them to take their fight against the Greenskins offworld, thundering across the plains of other Imperial planets. The origins of the Khazamga 1st Rough Riders date back to these first foundings. The dates remain unclear as the early regiments kept very poor records, concerning themselves only with fighting. Whenever this was, more recent generations have proven themselves alongside Khazamga infantry, most notably during the Liberation of Xomia and in the battles since. Noteworthy Battles Cancridrae Xenocide (002.M40-006.M40) this four year campaign found the unit fighting under the command of Karnala Advik Faiyaz and fighting alongside the Khazamga 7th Infantry and the Olea 22nd Infantry for the first time- but it would not be the last, the highly mobile cavalrymen and the master builders of Olea would fight to liberate Xomia, soon to become the third word of the Tricamerate Pact. Xomia(650-651 M41) Sho'rguzar Their most notable battle during those months came when they were assigned to the ruined city of Sho‘rguzar which saw them fighting alongside Xomia PDF and the Szerkasian 20th including the legendary Leman Russ Killer Queen. The Olea 22nd Infantry was under orders to rebuild several key fortifications and as much of the wall as possible, giving Khazamaga Rough Riders refuge and a base to strike from on the otherwise open plains. Rough Rider units flocked to the city a month later due to a miscommunication- they incorrectly believed the walls had been completed as well, though only the city's central bastion was finished. Seeing such a large concentration of enemies in the same area, one of the Warbosses saw an opportunity, throwing his WAAAGH at the city. The massive clash would last for seventeen straight hours and involve tens of thousands of Greenskins. This forced the use of innovative tactics, bikers and horsemen would fight alongside armor, charging into Ork units weakened by cannon fire, drawing them into choke points set up in the crowded streets and other such innovations. When their horses tired they dismounted, fighting alongside Szerkasian and Olea infantry on foot. The Imperium was victorious that day, the battle would later be seen as the perfect example of A Tricamerate Pact victory- Khazamga and Olea fighting alongside Xomia- three distinct worlds working together for a single goal. The Warboss was among the dead, the crew of Killer Queen would chain the body to the front of their tank and they did something similar, dragging the bodies of Nobs behind them as they rode around the city, showing off their role in the victory. Colombanus One of the Imperial worlds along the River of Exiles and is, like most bordering it a world overseen by the Imperial Church. Home to small fortified towns, snowcapped mountains and sprawling plains it seemed an ideal world for the nomads of the Chevandira, however local custom demanded that as guests they accept quarters within the estates of the ruling elite, all located in the city of Lindisa. The crowded streets with banners and prayer flags flapping above them put both man and beast on edge almost constantly, the small but open spaces within the noble district provided them their only relief, at least until an incident which saw their horses eat the Governor's topiary maze. They almost came to blows over this until Colombanus came under assault by the Sons of Kruger, who landed thousands of men expecting an easy victory over the world's PDF. They instead got a hard fight from the Rough Riders, who rode over the unprepared rabble easily. This removed any lingering tensions between the Khazamga and Colombanus. However this was not to last, the regiment was needed more on Kurosos Prime. Kurosos Prime While their primary enemy is Orks they have on occasion faced down Rakshasa - their word for Daemons. Such an event happened on Kurosos Prime. They, and many other Imperial Guard units, including Olea heavy infantry, were placed there to reinforce the local PDF units against the inevitable invasion by those within the River. While Olea heavy infantry were sent to the fortress cities they were assigned to the plains of the outlying Kantoro Province, soon to be a target for the Storm Draugar who launched a raid against the region's ruling "Priest King." The regiment was never meant to face Daemons and so they fared poorly against the Warband's more advanced mechanical creations. Despite this they acquitted themselves well against beings of flesh and blood, one of their heroes M even brought down a Traitor Asartes, one of several to die that day. Kurosos Prime and her defenders paid a heavy price for their survival, 300 of the 779 men in the Regiment were lost as well as 245 horses and only their mobility kept them from being destroyed entirely. The losses amongst the PDF remain unknown as many of them were never found. They remain on Kurosos at present waiting for replacements and watching for the traitors' return. Tactical Doctrine Since the people of the Chevandira are largely nomadic they fight almost solely from horseback. Their tactical doctrine is based on mobility, they know better than to close ranks with Orks unless they are certain of a killing blow with minimal risk to themselves and their mounts. But when granted such an opportunity they take it without hesitation- only truly monstrous Orks can withstand the kinetic energy of 1000 pounds of horse charging at 80kph, all focused on the tip of a monomolecular blade. A favored tactic is to send a wave of riders forward, fire a quick flurry of shots and raining down Hunting Lances almost at random and fall back, only for another rank to do the same, time and again, targeting officers or the equivalent, hoping to sow confusion among the enemy ranks. With any luck they will become so focused on the enemy in front they will not notice the flankers sweeping on their sides. They are also very adept at feigning retreats, only to draw their pursuers into an ambush, this tends to work with more melee focused Orks. Khazamga Orks have never learned how to properly respond to this at all, often smashing themselves into the walls of Chevandira City. Structure Command Element *Eleven men 1. Karnala (equivalent to Colonel) 2. Honor Guard of eight men- largely a ceremonial position, their primary task is to guard the Karnala and his two aides but may be committed to battle alongside the common soldiers. They are no strangers to battle, having earned their esteemed positions by uncommon battlefield valor and horsemanship skill. 3. two Pramukah '' who each command three companies Company Structure • 3 companies of 128- commanded by a ''Subadar who carries the company banner on his horse. • Each platoon of 32 (4 squads of 8 riders) is commanded by a Jemadar • Each squad is commanded by a Havildar Company 1 Salā'ī(pathfinders)- These lightly equipped troopers ride ahead of the regiment and relay information back to the other Subadars via saddle mounted voxcasters and target enemy officers at a distance, they are often used as scouts and skirmishers by other Tricmerate Pact armies. Company 2-4 Heavy Lancers- the front line armed with lances and lasguns- their role is to pin an enemy in place and break their formations, setting them up to be smashed by the Flankers Company 5-6 Flankers- designed to cut through an enemy already disrupted by the lancers and finish (with luck) an already broken enemy. Uniform and Equipment *Khaki long sleeved shirt with rank pins on collar- officers and honor guards are marked by red sashes around their waists and curved, single handed Power Swords with red tassels and hilts wrapped in red leather. * Khaki pants with studded knee pads *Black boots with studded metal toes, spurs, and khaki leg wraps *Flak helmet with black Shemagh wrapped around the helmet and face. *Khazamga pattern flak armor (bronze colored metal with decorative studs) (Regimental symbol- a rearing horse beneath an Aquila on right shoulder company number on the left) *Studded leather cross belts that contain three extra charge packs,lasgun cleaning tools, two extra autogun magazines and the fighting knife *Studded leather gloves Note: all studs are hammered brass Horse * Chevandira Breed Horse- The pride of the Khazamga cavalryman- each is given a name and cared for by the rider, they are seen as soldiers too, they wear armor as well and they are given proper burials should they fall in battle. If both mount and rider are killed they are buried together. The people of the Chevandira plains have always had horses, necessary for a people who make their living as shepherds and herders. Over the course of many millennia on careful breeding stablehands in the city, working together with the people of the plains produced the Chevandira breed. The history of this bloodline is legendary, no one is quite sure what is true and what is merely legend. However some things simply cannot be disputed, Chevandira horses can travel hundreds of kilometers a day without tiring, able to eat almost any plant matter and are able to run at 80kph(roughly 50 miles per hour) in short bursts, kicking, stomping and biting when they close the gap. Due to their skill in handling their mounts the Khazamga 1st Regiment have had many members that have been awarded both classes of the [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Awards_and_Medals#Rough_Rider_Regiments Golden Lance and the Ferrum Equus awards] These horses are a common sight in the Chevandira region, otherwise they are only seen in other Khazamga Rough Rider units. *Horse armor/helmet/saddle- Built to the same standard as the infantry armor and bearing the same brass studs, the saddle has built in bags for equipment. *Horseshoes- as Chevandira horses are trained to kick they are equipped with specialized horseshoes that have a razor sharp edge to increase the damage. Rider *Khazamga pattern flak armor/helmet (armor is split at the waist and falls to upper legs) *M36 Kantrael pattern lascarbine/cleaning tools *Medici Pattern autogun/three extra magazines *Chevandira pattern hunting lance- not truly a hunting lance- more a javelin armed with an explosive tip- every member carries at least four into battle. *Khazamga War Lance- this weapon is the other pride of the Khazamga cavalry. Anyone can use a lasgun but to use a blade makes a warrior. The fifty centimeter blade atop a two meter shaft can easily penetrate armor and the flesh beneath. When forced to fight on foot they use it as a polearm, in a martial art drawn from traditional spears and staves. *Fightning knife and sheath *''Imperial Guardmen’s uplifting Primer'' with honor code tucked inside it. *eight days of rations/mess kit *Bed roll *horse grooming tools/saddle repair tools *dogtags Regimental Culture Since most are used to open plains they tend toward claustrophobia, growing uncomfortable and nervous in large cities and confined troopships. To combat this they sleep under the stars well away from other regiments- content with shared fires, water pipes and a bedroll, or sleeping in shifts when on the march. They do this in the saddle, their horses are trained well enough to follow commands, even those not issued by their masters so long as it's a voice they recognize. Since they spend so much of their lives riding they walk with a noticeable bow legged gait. Notable Members Past ''Karnala'' Bahir Chatterjee "This is such a bad idea... In the likely event we die at least no one can say we died as cowards. Complete fools yes, but cowards, never! Are you with me? The Thunder of hooves, the thunder of guns!" He was chosen as the commander before they left Khazamaga and he quickly proved himself worthy of it and the first of many truly spectacular moments in his career came during the liberation of Xomia. Finding himself and his regiment with no other options in one truly desperate battle, he led his Commad Element in a head on charge against a Squiggoth. For anyone else the act would have been suicide but his plan was just mad enough to work, swords and fighting lances were enough to bring the beast to its knees and allow his routing regiment to rally. They bought time for reinforcements to arrive and win the day, the action earned him and his men both the Golden Lance and Ferrum Equus awards. Sirita Devi Singh He fell ill shortly before the regiment was shipped out for Xomia- the regiment didn't wait and left him behind on Khazamga, dividing up his company among the other Captains. He arrived just as the landing site at one of the farming outposts came under attack by Orks. He had no choice but to take command of his company in the civilian clothes he was still wearing, quickly throwing his armor on as he ran. Those clothes were covered in blood by the time the fighting was over, so he burned them alongside Ork bodies. Present Amitabha Chawla The son of a Chevandira Tribal leader through his arranged marriage to a Chevandira City Noblewoman, he was likely to succeed his father but seeing his parents' unhappy marriage and the arrogance his father had regarding his almost meaningless title he decided to take another path. He joined the "Hard Chargers" against the wishes of both sides of his family, who almost disowned him. Their anger didn't last and so he arrived to the Regiment on the back of his own horse and carrying equipment he personally paid for but adding a aster crafted sword and laspistol, both given to him by his mother's family, to his standard issue gear. He remains wealthy, though he has no wish to be treated as a noble. Despite spending his money rather foolishly at times, he is also generous, giving to those in need without a second thought. He is seen by his comrades as a loyal servant of the Emperor and fearless warrior, he is among the few to bring down a Traitor Marine and live to tell about it, something he does endlessly, showing off the scars earned from various battles to anyone willing to listen to his stories. Known to be flashy and garish even on the battlefield his lance has several long ribbons tied to the shaft, adding a new one for every world he has visited. He wears similar ribbons in his long hair and beard. Quotes By About Trivia *The Khazamga are a fusion of various Indian cultures(and a little bit of Mongols for these guys), 40K tends to lean toward Europe for Imperial armies, I wanted to do something different. *Sirita Devi's story is inspired by Thomas Picton, a British General who died at Waterloo. He was forced to command his unit in civilian clothes, as the luggage with his uniform hadn't arrived yet. Category:BrowncoatMando Category:Tricamerate Pact Category:Khazamga